Ces derniers moments
by longlivethestarks
Summary: Les derniers moments vécus par les Amis de l'ABC, revus du point de vue de Grantaire ...


Hello à tous, je vous soumets donc cette courte fanfiction que j'ai écrite assez rapidement, de plus j'ai pris quelques libertés quant à ce qui peut être écrit dans le livre, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, ou non, ne le soyez pas ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ici ou sur twitter ou n'importe où, l'important étant que je les vois hein ! dernier petit **disclaimer **: rien, ni lieux, ni personnages, ni même intrigues, ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Victor Hugo, et on l'en remercie ! **& **la photo de couverture provient de tumblr.

* * *

De sa main fébrile, il traça avec une certaine application hésitante, sa signature, l'ultime écrit avant de pouvoir clore cette lettre : le R bien connu. Il ferma les paupières, prit d'un soudain mal de tête. À tâtons, il saisit la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il but goulûment quelques gorgées qui vinrent lui chatouiller, lui réchauffer agréablement la gorge, puis, poussant un long soupir satisfait, il repoussa la bouteille presque finie loin de lui. Il s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tôt, encore légèrement sous le charme de l'alcool, s'était presque précipité, sans tellement y réfléchir, sur la première feuille de papier qu'il avait pu trouver et avait commencé à écrire évidemment, à déverser ses pensées, plus sobres et lucides qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis quelques mois, juste par besoin. Alors qu'il pliait pensivement le papier en quatre, il regarda autour de lui. Les Amis n'était pas là, ils dormaient sans doute au plus près de la barricade tout en se relayant pour surveiller si quelque chose se passait, si quelqu'un arrivait. Le destinataire de la lettre se trouvait parmi ces jeunes garçons, il en était en quelque sorte le guide. Ses idéaux étaient suivis par les autres. Seulement lui, R, n'était guère intéressé par les idées révolutionnaires avancées, mais il était fasciné par celui qui était le plus croyant de tous, celui qui organisait cette montée des barricades depuis bien longtemps et qui avait foi en le soulèvement du peuple parisien ... Celui dont le nom résonnait comme une douce musique et dont les boucles blondes lui donnaient des allures de dieu grec, d'Apollon : Enjolras. Celui qui pourtant le méprisait ouvertement, lui jetait des regards dédaigneux, ignorait sa présence et détournait son attention de l'haleine alcoolisée. Malgré ce traitement des plus rudes, Grantaire restait. Il était là, toujours présent, attendant que les Amis réalisent que leur cause était vaine. Mais au point où ils en étaient maintenant, le retour en arrière était impossible, inconcevable.

Il aurait pu écrire à sa mère, s'excuser d'avoir voulu suivre un rêve fou comme un enfant, quand il aurait pu avoir une toute autre vie et un autre horizon que celui bloqué par la mort inéluctable, trop jeune, certainement dans ce café parisien. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait décidé de ne pas suivre la voie qui était tracée pour lui, il avait emprunté un chemin qui ne lui correspondait guère, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Peu lui importait maintenant, il avait rencontré des personnes exceptionnelles et ne parvenait pas à regretter totalement d'avoir rejoint ces garçons des barricades. Sur ces pensées, et sans même s'en rendre compte, tandis que la nuit était noire comme l'encre qu'il avait précédemment utilisée, l'ivrogne se rendormît dans un coin obscur du café.

Une déflagration assourdissante le réveilla en sursaut. L'aube s'était levée et il semblait y avoir de l'agitation au dehors. Grantaire reconnaissait vaguement les auteurs de certains cris, qui recouvraient à moitié la voix fluette de Gavroche qui semblait changer. Deux nouveaux coups de feu firent taire l'enfant et tomber un court silence pesant. Choqué, dévasté, Grantaire réalisa soudain la brièveté de leur vie, ici à la barricade, du danger qui y régnait et du danger auquel ils s'étaient exposés en voulant renverser le gouvernement ... Il reprit la bouteille qu'il avait utilisé lors de son insomnie et la termina en vitesse, désirant que les effluves alcoolisées lui montent à la tête le plus rapidement possible, tandis que les cris de Courfeyrac lui tordaient le cœur. Se déplaçant vite et sans bruits, Grantaire s'empara d'autres bouteilles entamées, abandonnées lors de la dernière réunion des Amis dans le café quelques jours plus tôt. Il retourna dans son coin isolé, dans un état à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres de lui. Des coups de feu étaient maintenant échangés des deux côtés, les Amis criaient, frappaient à des portes qui restaient obstinément closes. Le peuple de Paris abandonnait une dernière fois les jeunes révolutionnaires, les condamnant à une mort certaine, ne prenant pas le risque de les abriter entre leurs murs.

L'agitation arriva ensuite dans le café, à quelques pas de Grantaire qui, apeuré, n'osait sortir de sa cachette, seul son esprit doucement enivré lui permettait de ne pas se mettre à paniquer, à hurler et gesticuler de douleur. Il entendait ses camarades mourir sous le feu des soldats, ceux-là même qui avaient assassiné Gavroche, ainsi qu'Eponine la veille. Il était impuissant, car désarmé. Il décida finalement de sortir de sa cachette criant : « _Vive la République ! J'en suis._ » Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux d'Enjolras qui était seul, se tenant debout face aux soldats, éclairé d'une lumière qui faisait ressortir son menton déterminé et son regard fier. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort qui s'avançait menaçante, effrayante, certaine, vers lui. D'une façon plus assurée que précédemment, comme porté par le regard confiant d'Enjolras, il répéta : « _Vive la République !_ ». Tandis qu'il traversait la pièce, il se souvint des mots qu'il avait une fois échangés avec l'Apollon de marbre. Ce dernier lui avait reproché d'être incapable de croire, de penser, de vouloir, de vivre et de mourir … Il avait maintenant l'opportunité de lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort et que lui, R, était parfaitement capable de tout cela. « _Faites-en deux d'un coup._ » lança t-il sur un ton de défi. Il n'avait plus peur, il était maintenant aux côtés d'Enjolras, il semblait que celui-ci lui communiquait son courage par un mystérieux moyen. Grantaire repensa soudainement à sa lettre, elle était maintenant inutile, elle resterait perdue entre les bouteilles de vin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la trouve. En attendant, les deux révolutionnaires faisaient face à leurs meurtriers, ceux qui avaient ôté la vie à tant d'autres, Grantaire se tourna vers Enjolras et lui demanda : «_ Permets-tu ?_ ». Il sentit avec délice la main du blond se glisser dans la sienne, puis la presser avec une douceur inattendue. Ce geste, il le percevait comme la reconnaissance que Grantaire n'était pas le lâche que tout le monde pensait. Son cœur palpita plus fort encore tandis qu'il sentit le mouvement imperceptible des recoins des lèvres d'Enjolras se soulever en un sourire à côté de lui. Un sourire qui, cependant, n'eut pas le temps de se terminer, interrompu par une rafale de balles qui clouèrent le blond au mur, tandis que le brun s'effondrait à ses pieds.


End file.
